The Call of a Thunderstorm
by Niomi Twilight
Summary: A thunderstorm, Raven, her bed, and Robin, what else do you need to know? A gift for FatalBlueSweetie because the world needs a little bit of lemon so BEWARE! [RavenRobin]


****

Thunderstorm

*

*

A/N: Niomi Twilight again! This is a gift for FatalBlueSweetie, with many many hugs and kisses!! I had a little help from LittleBratt on this one by the way!! She edited a portion of it, which I'm thankful for. N-E ways, I just thought I'd tell you. 

*

*

****

Summary: A thunderstorm, Raven, her bed, and Robin, what else do you need to know? A gift for FatalBlueSweetie because the world needs a little bit of lemon so BEWARE, do not read unless you're prepared for shocking behavior. [Raven+Robin] 

*

*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven could hear the thunder pounding outside loudly against her large windows. Though she always did love the sound of rain and often admired whenever raindrops showered down her window, it felt a little different this time. It was intense and seemed to be calling to her somehow. 

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them closer.

The night was so serene, and she didn't know why but whenever she heard the sound of thunder she felt almost at peace with herself. Still, there was definitely something different about tonight's storm.

She looked outside her window only to see a shadowy figure come in contrast with the flashing abrupt storm behind it. It took her a moment but she realized that the figure was inside and was definitely a male considering the perfectly wide shoulders and spiky short hair. She didn't recognize who it was for a moment until she saw the glowing mask and flowing cape. 

It was Robin.

She looked at him with shocked eyes. What would he be doing in her room?

"Raven," He called huskily. 

When she didn't respond he moved on to her bed and began crawling on it towards her. Raven's eyes widened as he towered to her. She felt her elbows hit her soft bed and she slightly backed away from him. 

Raven looked up at the glowing eyes; Robin had somehow made his way completely on her.

"What do you want," she asked relieved to find that her blankets still separated them. Thunder crashed outsider her window loudly.

Raven's elbows slipped causing her head to softly land on her pillow. Her silky lilac hair enlightened the most beautiful gleam of silver and faint gold from the thunder and lightning outside. He loved the way the pale nightglow shone on her delicate enchanting features.

Raven could feel his minty fresh breath against her rapid breathing. She couldn't believe she was actually panting.

"I want _you_," He said giving her a wicked grin. She in return, shook her head, expecting it to all be a bad dream or something. But unfortunately she never woke up like expected, and instead found that he had taken off his mask. She stared at his revealed chocolate brown eyes in shock, they had a slight gleam of gold in them, though she couldn't quite tell with the fierce lightning illuminating half of his face.

Robin tried to take Raven's blanket from her but she merely gripped it against her even more. Unfortunately for her, Robin succeeded in yanking it from her.

Raven found herself defenseless and under the boy wonder, "Why are you doing this?" 

Robin's hand found Ravens thigh and he smiled wickedly, "Because you unleashed the man in me Raven, that's why."

He stared at her lips persistently and back at her gaze repeatedly. He still had his hand on her thigh and began pulling at her silk night shorts.

Raven couldn't believe it. This guy was a lecherous beast, it couldn't be Robin, he'd never touch her like that, or even think of looking at her that way. But she wasn't going to give up, whoever he was, he wasn't going to succeed in getting his objection.

Raven began struggling weakly against him but all he did was pin her arms above her head with his free strong hand.

"God Raven you're so beautiful. and you smell like roses," groaned Robin taking off his cape.

Raven looked at him in shock, was he going to. No. He wouldn't. Not the Robin she knew.

"Robin I-"

"Shh. I'm going to make this a night to remember Raven, don't worry," he moaned in her ear.

"But I don't wan-" Raven was cut off by an abrupt breathtaking kiss. In all of her life, she had never been kissed with so much passion, with so much feeling before. His lips exploring hers, tasting her, she rather liked it. She liked the feel of his lips against hers, she liked his hand touching her hair and her face. It was all crazy, she wasn't suppose to like it, she was supposed to hate it. How can something so wrong feel so right? 

She was only sixteen, he was at least seventeen by then, and they had certainly known each other since they were pre-teens, but this was crazy. He was so abrupt, like the thunder. However, he was kind and soothing like the rain. Raven felt everything so perfect, his lips against hers, the storm crashing outside, the sound of rain sliding down her window, it was beautiful.

Suddenly Raven understood why the birds chirped, why the stars twinkled at night, and why the thunderstorm called to her. Everything felt so beautiful, and it was because of a single kiss from a certain boy wonder. 

Robin heard Raven escape a small moan and he liked it. He wanted her to feel so many emotions. Robin's hand slid from her thigh to her luscious breasts making her gasp of surprise. He liked the way she gasped and couldn't help but caress them more intensely then before. To his pleasure, she gasped a little louder than before. 

Raven felt so feverish she never felt so shaky in her life before. From Robins behavior she could tell he had done this plenty of times before, with loose woman no doubt and as much as she wanted to think straight about him she couldn't. Not when he was touching her like he that, not when her body ached for him.

"Raven take off your clothes," Said Robin huskily also caught up with the pleasure and tension of the two. She shook her head no because she knew that if she did he might do what she has feared and possibly felt he'd do all along. 

Robin looked at Raven's amethyst eyes mischievously and licked his lips.

"Alright, I know what you want."

Raven looked at him confused what had he meant by that.

She soon found Robin anxiously pulling her clothes off, however still gentle enough for it not to hurt her

Once he had pulled off all of her clothes while also being topless himself, he looked down at her splendid figure. She had the most luscious and enchanting curves he had ever seen in his life. 

Many girls were not as luscious as Raven was, they were all mostly a little less curvy or too curvy for his taste, she was perfect. She almost seemed untouchable, forbidden even, like a goddess. Just a simple touch would make him lose control, he'd have to go little by little and enjoy as much as he could of the sacred seconds he had left of the night.

"Robin," began Raven sitting up still wearing her silk undergarments. Thunder flashed against her bare skin abruptly as she stared at him placidly, "I've never done this before. at all. and I-"

Robin kissed Raven softly. It was way more tender then before, a little more light and gentle, something his last kiss wasn't.

Robin slowly broke the kiss but left his lips slightly parted from hers, "I won't hurt you Raven, I'll take it slow. I promise." 

Raven stared deeply in his eyes and saw a mixture of lust and tenderness in his stare. She felt a little better about the situation, because one thing was for sure; she wasn't going to stop him.

*

*

*

*

****

NiomiTwilight: FatalBlueSweetie, I hope this has satisfied you as the first chapter of your gift! Next chapter will be the final chapter of this fic, mainly because I'm not really committed to fanfic's and won't take the time to write long ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as I enjoyed writing it!

*

*

* Reviews please! Any review is welcome!!! 

*

*


End file.
